This invention relates to a roadworking apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus for compacting gravel roads and the shoulders thereof.
It is know to use a plurality of pneumatic tires in side-by-side relationship for compacting road shoulders. Examples of machines for effecting compacting in this manner are disclosed by, for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,686, which issued to W. E. Grace et al on Sept. 1, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,013, which issued to L. J. Stolp on Dec. 13, 1966 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,413, which issued to R. N. Cox et al on Nov. 26, 1976.
While the machines disclosed by these patents are more or less effective, a problem common to machines of the patented type is that of wheel motion, i.e. insufficient vibratory motion is imparted to the wheels to effect efficient compacting. It has been found that wobbling of the wheels improves the compacting action of the machine.